


A Light Mist in the Dead of Night

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bones stepped off the train Wednesday night for his Thanksgiving break, he was surprised to find only Eleanora standing on the platform to greet him.</p>
<p>“It’s great to see you again, Leo,” she said as she opened her arms for a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Ma. Where’s everybody else?” They both knew he was really asking where Jim was, but neither of them voiced that statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Mist in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I MEANT TO DO THIS ONE YESTERDAY BUT I RAN OUT OF TIME. Don't hate me! This is the anticipated sequel to "Spots on a Lens" where we see Bones' reaction to Jim's new glasses. Again, I won't be able to answer anything for another 6 hours or so, as I'm posting this one from lunch (Happy, Anneliese? I'm not doing it in anatomy again) and I still have swim practice and trig tutoring. I hope you guys like this one as well!

When Bones stepped off the train Wednesday night for his Thanksgiving break, he was surprised to find only Eleanora standing on the platform to greet him.

“It’s great to see you again, Leo,” she said as she opened her arms for a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Ma. Where’s everybody else?” They both knew he was really asking where Jim was, but neither of them voiced that statement.

“Your father’s not feeling well, so he stayed home. I’m sure it’s just a 24-hour thing, though, and Jim said he’s got some stuff to do. You can go over once we get home, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Leo said, adjusting the strap on his duffel bag to make it more comfortable. Stifling a yawn, he motioned for his mother to lead the way to her sedan, an unnaturally clean car compared to Leo’s grubby Chevy. They chatted amicably all the way home, upon which Leo dropped his bag unceremoniously on the bed, greeted his father, and grabbed his keys off the counter. 

“Ma, I’m gonna go see Jim!” he yelled as he pulled the door open. “Don’t wait up, I’ve got my keys!”

There was a faint sound that Leo assumed was an approval of his request, and Leo grinned as he slipped out the door. Crossing the yard, he noticed that Winona’s car was missing from the drive. When he reached the door, though, he found a surprise- Jim had taped a note to the door. 

‘Bones! When you get here, just come straight in. Use the key under the flower pot. I’ll be in my room. –Jim’

Chuckling to himself, Leo bent down to grab the key, unlocking the door and placing the key back under the pot before entering the Kirk house. Toeing off his shoes as he closed the door behind him, he dropped his keys on the counter and padded up the stairs. Jim’s door was cracked open, but the lights were on. Puzzled, Leo knocked once and gently pushed the door open, stepping in to find Jim lying naked on the bed except for his glasses, a book forgotten on his bare chest. Smiling, he crossed the room and placed a kiss to Jim’s lips, running a hand through the blond hair to coax him into consciousness. 

“Wha- Bones?”

“Hey, darlin’. Looks like you had a surprise all ready for me and didn’t have the energy for it.”

Jim yawned and nodded. “Yeah, I wanted you to fuck me in these, but I kinda blew it, I guess.”

Leo laughed and placed a kiss on Jim’s forehead, reaching for the glasses as his lips pulled away. “I like these- a lot. C’mon, let’s get some sleep though- it’s been a long day for both of us.”

“Sounds good,” Jim mumbled as he reached for the novel that had fallen off his chest and threw it on his nightstand. Leo pulled his jacket off and reached for two pairs of sweatpants, tossing a pair to Jim so he wouldn’t be cold before changing himself. 

“In my opinion, a shirt is unnecessary for you tonight,” Leo said as he helped Jim pull back the blankets and clumsily get his feet under before the med student curled up opposite him, pressing a kiss to the stomach he loved to touch. “Now, go to sleep, darlin’. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Leo reached for the light and snapped it off as Jim curled against his chest and began to snore softly. Draping an arm over him, Leo drifted off not long after.

 

When Jim’s alarm rang at 8 the next morning, he clumsily slapped the snooze button, limited in his range of movement by Leo’s arm draped over him still. Leo’s hazel eyes opened slowly, meeting Jim’s bright blue ones as the alarm shut off. Jim pressed a quick kiss to Leo’s forehead. 

“Go back to sleep, babe. Just forgot to turn it off last night, that’s all,” he murmured.

Leo groaned and shook his head. “Gotta.. help ma cook for tonight,” he stumbled over the words in his still half-awake state. “Happy Thanksgiving, by the way,” he said, sitting up. 

Jim matched his movement. “You too. Thankful for anything this year?”

“I could think of one or two things,” Leo grinned before pulling Jim in for a kiss. “Maybe just one.”

The blond laughed. “Me too, Bones.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, foreheads pressed together and fingers intertwined, until Jim’s stomach growled loudly and Leo laughed. 

“C’mon, kid, let’s get you some food before I have to help ma. Speaking of which, why are you home alone?”

Jim fumbled with his glasses. “Mom, Frank and Sam went to go see Grandpa Jim for Thanksgiving. I told ‘em I wanted to stay home and study, but I just wanted to see you.”

Leo frowned. “Okay, then. You’re coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. No arguing- ma would love to have you. So let’s get you fed, and we’ll both put some clothes on and go help my momma cook.”

“Yessir,” Jim grumbled, following Leo downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Hours later, Jim and Leo found themselves curled up on Leo’s bed again, stuffed from all the food they had cooked and then eaten under Eleanora’s watchful gaze, who insisted that both of them were too skinny. When his phone buzzed, Jim groaned as he reached for his pocket. His mother had texted asking how he was doing, and he had missed a message from Carol when his phone was laying on Leo’s bed as they cooked. He assured Winona that everything was fine and the McCoys had fed him well, and quickly sent Carol an apology for missing her invitation to dinner and offering to go with her for Black Friday shopping. 

‘If you want to get yourself into that, you’re welcome. Ny and I are going to head out at 10. See if Leo wants to come too.’

Jim smiled. Carol was a really great friend, and he knew it. “Yo, Bones,” he said, smacking Leo’s ass. “You want to go Black Friday shopping? Carol and Uhura invited me and told me to bring you with.”

Leo groaned. “Can I take a nap before we leave?”

Jim chuckled. “If you want, yeah. I’ll set an alarm for half an hour before they want to leave, okay?”

Leo’s only reply was a soft snore. Smiling, Jim set the alarm for just before 9:30 and curled up next to his boyfriend to just relax and maybe, just maybe sleep until it was time to go. 

 

“We are stopping for coffee on the way, right?” Leo said more than asked as he climbed into Carol’s backseat, swathed in a coat with gloves and a hat protruding from the pockets. 

Jim laughed from the other side of the seat. “Told you you’d like the stuff. It’s up to you, ladies. Want to stop for coffee or just get shopping?”

Carol shrugged. “Ny?”

Uhura chuckled. “Great, leave it up to me. How about Carol and I go grab a spot in line and you two can go for a coffee run?”

Leo decided that he liked that idea very much, and he offered to switch places with Carol so he could just drop them off rather than making her navigate the insane lots. Unsurprisingly, she accepted the offer and hopped out to switch seats with Leo. 

“We’re gonna start at Office Depot,” she said as he adjusted the seat. “I need a new laptop and Ny wants a new desk. If there’s somewhere you guys want to go, let me know.”

“Sounds good,” Leo and Jim chimed in chorus as Leo began backing the car out of his driveway.

 

“Well, that was fun,” Leo said as Carol dropped them off, each holding a few bags. “I got all my Christmas shopping done, and even got your present.”

Jim squawked. “Bones, you don’t have to buy me anything for Christmas or ever, okay? You’re the best present I could ask for.”

“Well, too bad, ‘cause you’re gonna love this.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Okay, then. Looks like your folks are asleep, so d’you just want to crash at my place again?”

Leo leaned over to kiss Jim’s jaw. “Definitely,” he whispered into the curve. “We’re already up late anyway.”

The noise Jim made could only be described as a whimper. “Let’s go, then,” he said, grabbing Leo’s wrist and dragging him across the yard as a few drops of rain landed on their heads amidst the snow that had started to fall.


End file.
